1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device for the telescopic handle of a luggage cart, and more particularly to an operating device able to initiate a reverse operation to a pair of operating blocks so as to simultaneously control both sides of the handle of the luggage cart.
2. Description of Related Art
Luggage carts are generally carried by people on travel, and are normally provided with a telescopic handle and wheels so as to facilitate transportation of luggage on the ground. Numeral luggage carts have long been introduced to the market. Examples of this cart are as followings: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,472; 5,553,350; 5,367,743 and 5,371,923.
The telescopic handle typically comprises a transverse bar and a pair of telescopic tubes. Particularly, a lock control device provided in the tubes comprises a control button provided on the bottom of the transverse bar. The control button is synchronously controls both side telescopic tubes. However, the disadvantage of the control button provided under the transverse bar is that a user inadvertently presses the button with his/her fingers when grasping the transverse bar.
To rectify the above defect, the manufacturer introduced a handle with two unilateral buttons respectively installed on opposite ends of the telescopic tubes instead of the single control button. With this arrangement, a user must press both buttons to unlock both tubes. Failure to press both buttons before attempting to extend or collapse the tubes will cause the tubes to be extended out of phase and easily jam.
According to the above situation, an improvement of the lock control device is needed.